


Homework

by Yukie_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, I don't even feel sorry, Nekoma team shenanigans, Team Bonding, i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Lev has two problems.The first one is Yaku.The second one... let's just say don't make Shibayama angry.Rated T for Yaku's language (honestly, it's only twice that he drops the f-bomb but just in case)





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> I literally wrote this in 45 minutes. It has way too much dialogue but I mean... screw it.
> 
> And I have a test tomorrow, but instead of studying, I'm writing pointless oneshots.
> 
> Enjoy.

"NO! LEV, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yaku yelled angrily as the tall first year ran out of the gym. "Oh great. Inuoka-"

"On it, Yaku-san!" Inuoka bolted out of the room after his friend.

"Well, so much for receive practice." Kuroo said laughing. 

"Lev's a troubling one." Yaku said. "I hate to admit it, but he has a lot of potential."

"If only he'd cooperate though." Kuroo said. "Yeah. I know. You say that almost every day."

"Speaking of receives." Yamamoto turned around. "Where'd Shibayama go?"

"Oh no, not him too!" Yaku threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"Yamamoto, he wasn't even at practice in the first place." Kuroo pointed out. "He left after English because he wasn't feeling good."

Fukunaga chuckled softly. "Oi, what the hell were you thinking?" Yamamoto asked.

"I thought that since you always seem hyperactive, I thought you'd be hyperaware of your team." Fukunaga said.

"Hyperaware isn't even a word." Yamamoto said.

"It is now." Kuroo said laughing.

"Please don't." Kenma said quietly from the bleachers.

"Oi! Put that away!" 

"Yaku-san!" Inuoka came back in, dragging the nearly 2 meter tall boy behind him. "I found Le-WOAH!" He sidestepped as Kenma ran out of the gym, followed by Yamamoto. 

"Lev, I'm serious. Unless you want Inuoka to take your place as a regular, you have to start working on your receives." Yaku said, looking around the gym. "Dang it, the guy I wanted just left."

"Heh." Kai grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading home. Don't forget the keys in the club room again."

"We won't." Lev and Inuoka said at the same time.

"Grab Yamamoto and Kenma if you see them." Kuroo said. Kai shrugged before leaving the gym.

"Alright Lev, hurry up and get your ass over here." Yaku said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the opposite end of the gym. Sometime along, Lev made a comment about Yaku's stature and got flung the rest of the way, making Inuoka freak out.

"Well, that was eventful." Kuroo said as a phone buzzed. "Alright, who has their phone in here?"

"Sorry." Inuoka hit the answer button. "Yeah?" A pause. "Can I put you on speaker mode?" Inuoka nodded, and hit the speaker button. 

"Is Lev still there?" Shibayama asked over the phone.

"Practicing receives with Yaku." Kuroo said.

"Oh." Pause. "Uh... he has an assignment due by midnight. It's an essay for biology, and I was supposed to proofread it..."

"CRAP! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WRITING IT!" Lev yelled from the other end, with a sheepish smile. It's a wonder how he heard it. Yaku immediately spiked a ball at him.

"LEV, DO YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK!" Yaku yelled. "HOMEWORK, THEN VOLLEYBALL, YOU ACTUAL IDIOT!"

"Language." Kuroo chided.

"Uh... should I call back later?" Shibayama asked nervously.

"Call Lev in about an hour." Kuroo suggested. "When he actually has his essay done and when Yaku isn't kicking his ass."

"Alright." The first year hung up, and Fukunaga chuckled to himself before walking out of the gym. After all, practice was over anyway.

"Now, where the hell did Yamamoto and Kenma run off to?"

30 minutes later...

"Kenma, did you hear that?" Yamamoto asked as the two walked back to the locker room. It seemed that the majority of the team had already left, and only Yaku, Kuroo, and Lev's bags remained on the bench. "What are they still doing here? Didn't receive practice end ten minutes ago?" 

The two poked their heads into the gym. "Uh, Kuro..."

Lev was kneeling on the ground, using the bleachers as a table. Yaku was yelling at him while the lit screen of a computer showed that he was working on something. "Kuroo, what's he doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Homework."

"Eh?"

"Kuro, I have to get home." Kenma reminded him.

"Right. Yaku, I'm trusting you with the keys. Don't do anything stupid." Kuroo said. "Lev, behave yourself."

"Kuroo-san, can I go?"

"NO LEV!" A voice from the computer and Kenma realized that not only was Lev doing his homework, but a pissed off Yaku was standing over his shoulder, and an even more pissed off Shibayama was watching him via video chat. 

"Listen to your tutors." Kuroo said laughing. "Yaku, I leave the giant to you."

Hence how Lev ended up nearly spending the night inside the gymnasium while the two shortest players on the team yelled at him to fucking do his homework.


End file.
